Jacob K.
This article is for the BFTM character. If you were looking for his real-life counterpart, see here. "OK, kick time! Get involved, everybody makes a difference!" "Just who the heck do you think I am?!" Jacob K. Jacob Scott Kamla or Jacob K. is the general of the Blue Army and co-host of Brawl for the Million. He may appear ordinary, but he is not as he seems. Behind his clothes, he wears hidden metal bullet-proof armor. His biggest enemy is the Nazi Party in America. He doesn't mind El Jeff or the People's army. Behavior Unlike his peaceful friends, Jacob's behavior varies. He is kind to his friends, but is hostile to his enemies. He easily gets annoyed when one mistakes him for another person. He is usually pretty cheerful, but when he sees someone or something he doesn't like, he gets a more serious personality. He easily gets annoyed when Alina acts immature in front of him. Coverage As he makes progress, he and his Blue Army conquer their foes one by one along with their ally, the Green Army led by his best friend, Luke C. BFDI: Jacob Appears Jacob is the main protagonist of this movie, he is against the bandits in this. New Battle For Dream Island Jacob is a confirmed protagonist. Weaponry Jacob is seen to posess many weapons. Machine Gun Jacob is most often seen with this weapon, when it is no match, he moves to the ones below. Derez Gun If anyone is hit by this lethal weapon, they are derezzed. Twin Excaliburs While Firey is seen wielding one Excalibur, Jacob wields two, which he can combine to form the True Excalibur. Physic Breaker A tool that he uses to create an energy sphere. Anyone he is allied with who is caught in the sphere will gain the ability to float. Abilities Jacob has many deadly abilities too. Levitation He can levitate, he uses this ability in air battle. Hacking Immunity Jacob cannot be hacked, and attemping to do so will fail. This is why when AgentHackerAlvaro failed, he created AgentHackerJacob, Jacob's corrupted clone. Weegee Immunity Jacob is immune to the Weegee Stare and Malleo's Fire Flower. In fact, instead of becoming one, it just enhances his fire abilities. Teleportation Jacob has demonstrated teleporation several times in NBFDI and BFTM. Stare His eyes turn blue, and the victim either explodes, or become a clone of him. He developed this ability in the War against Sqeegee. Spiral Stare He shoots lasers out of his eyes, and the victim is trapped in a spinning blue void for 10 seconds, before they explode. While this is happening, Sqeegee's theme plays. He developed this ability in the War against Sqeegee. Awakening Power Jacob has the power of the awakening, giving him very deadly abilities. Change of designs BFTM Screenshot 1.png|Jacob 1.0 The New Guy in Town.png|Jacob 2.0 Kammiejr Icon.png|Jacob 3.0 Jacob's New Design.png|Jacob 4.0 Fakegees he created Jaceegee.png|Jaceegee Gallery The New Guy in Town.png|Jacob K. drawn in AgentEliteFirey's style. This is how he appears in Kammiejr's first outro. Trivia * In BFTM, he is taller than in AEF style. * While in AEF style, Alvaro is taller than Jacob, in BFTM, Jacob is barely taller. * Running gag: When he is shocked, he explodes, the explosion covers him in ash. * The star in the Blue Army's flag is a reference of the fact that he comes from the United States. * Unlike Alvaro, who dislikes the NSA, Jacob sorta likes them, and even spies on them. This might be why the NSA Agents have not jailed any BFTM characters. * An unknown user requested him to appear in ROS8. * He is the creator of Jaceegee. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fakegee Creators Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Army